Radon is a cancer causing radioactive gas fluid that has been found in homes all over the United States. Radon typically moves up through the ground to the air above and into a building through cracks and other holes in the floor. You cannot see, smell or taste radon.
Sub-slab depressurization is the most common radon mitigation technique which requires several installation steps.
The radon mitigation system is a continuous piping system beginning under a house concrete basement slab, and terminating outside and above the house.
Traditionally an inline radon fan is installed in the piping system to draw the radon laced air from under the basement concrete slab to the outside and above the house.
The radon-laced air is pulled from under the basement concrete floor slab by a radon fan and pumped up the exhaust pipe and dispersed harmlessly into the atmosphere.
The radon-laced air is at “earth temperature” of about 55 degrees Fahrenheit with a high percent of moisture content.
This produces air with high humidity content up to one (1) gallon per day being vented through the radon mitigation system.
Radon mitigation protocol requires that radon mitigation systems be operational continuously. The radon mitigation system continues to operate during warm periods of the year and winter freezing periods of the year. During warmer periods, the humid air will turn to condensate and fall back into the radon fan in the form of water which causes damage to the radon fan.
Many current radon system water bypass devices restrict air flow, causing the radon fan motor to over work and heat up, reducing the fan's efficiency and life.
Currently, radon systems do not provide radon fans with built-in protection from falling ice, observation windows, access opening for testing and maintenance, built-in air flow indicators, water damage protection, an enlarged bulge area to prevent air flow restrictions, as one housing unit.
Freezing temperatures in the atmosphere during the winter causes condensate to turn to ice in the radon mitigation system exhaust pipe. As more moist air is blown into the exhaust pipe, ice continues to build and restrict air movement in the upper portion of the exhaust pipe. As the exhaust pipe becomes blocked with ice, the radon mitigation system becomes inoperative.
During warm-up periods the ice breaks apart from the exhaust pipe and falls into the radon fan, causing fan damage. It is common for winter nights to freeze and winter days to thaw, resulting in many freeze-thaw cycles during a winter season. A problem with the metal screen cap is that the screen itself displaces 20% of area, thus reducing air passage to 80% in relationship to the size of the exhaust pipe.
Adding to the ice build-up problem is the metal wire screen-cap, which freezes when installed at the top end of the exhaust pipe where the humid air is exposed to the freezing temperature of the atmosphere and collects on the screen causing complete air flow blockage.
The metal wire grid screen-cap, installed at the top of the radon system exhaust pipe is exposed to quick freezing during below freezing temperatures. The metal grid screen compounds the ice build-up problem as it catches moisture from the moist air passing through the screen, increasing ice build-up. The ice will partially melt, and pieces will break off and drop down into the radon fan, causing fan damage or complete failure.
The damage to the radon fan from falling ice is a health and economic problem because when the radon system is not operating, radon is not being removed from the house, rendering the occupants at risk, additionally, the radon fan will over heat and stop operating.
Another problem with the current metal wire grid screen, installed on the top side of a radon system is to allowing rain to enter, which drains down into the radon fan causing damage. Another problem with the horizontal placement of a metal wire grid screen during freezing periods, is allowing sleet and snow to build-up and block air flow, rendering the radon system inoperable and putting strain on the radon fan.
Currently, radon systems don't fully address ice and water damage problems to radon fans.
Therefore, for the health and welfare of building occupants it would be desirable to provide an apparatus to correct these issues within one unit.